Help Me
by alilrose
Summary: Annabeth has been living with her father after her parents got divorced. Her father blames her for the divorce and abuses her. Her father dies so she sets out to find her mom and twin sister Thalia. She goes to their house to find it in ashes. What will she do now? How do Thalia and Percy fit into her life?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I'm Annabeth, I'm seventeen years old and in my junior year of high school. I'm moving because I was living with my dad but he died. I can't say that I am sad about it. My parents divorced when I was two, Thalia and my mom left, never to be heard from again. My dad turned to alcohol after my mom left which led to him abusing me. I grew up with it and since I was five I learned to take care of myself without any friends or people who loved me.

I hadn't been in contact with Thalia or my mom, all I know is where they first lived after the divorce. The police who found my dad don't know about me. I found out he was dead because I watched the news hoping he wouldn't come home and catch me watching it and there was a picture of him pronouncing he was dead. Then I was really completely alone because even though my dad was almost never sober, he still went to work four or five days a week and came home every Friday with a wad of cash.  
Once he was asleep on Friday I would sneak into his room and take enough of the cash to pay the bills and pay for food. The rest he would keep for his drinking habits. I decided after a few days living alone and going to school like normal, that I would take a risk and use the money I had left and go to where I knew Thalia and my mom had lived in. It was my only option except for dropping out of school and getting a job which I didn't want to do. I like school even though I didn't have any friends and was bullied constantly. I enjoyed learning and that and my dreams were the only reason I was still alive.  
So, there I was packing my bag with all of my few belongings and a knife just in case I ran into trouble. I walked out the door pausing on the threshold looking back. I realized I wouldn't miss this place. It held too many bad memories, I was glad I was leaving. I stepped out of the door, locked it, walked down the sidewalk a ways, and hailed a taxi.  
I sat anxiously in the back seat of the taxi watching the landscape speed by. The taxi stopped and I paid the man, I was now broke, and stepped out of the taxi without looking up at the house in front of me. I waited until he had sped away to risk a glance up. The sight before me had me falling on my knees, there was no house, just a pile of ashes. I broke down in sobs, all of my family was dead. The ashes seemed to be old so I had probably been alone for awhile now. I subsided into sobs that wracked my whole body. I heard a car pause as it was driving by filled with male voices laughing. "What's wrong bitch? Lonely?" someone called out from the car laughing and it finally drove away and the street was quiet. I heard another car coming so I lifted my backpack up on my back and ran into the wood behind the pile of ashes and other houses.  
I ran blindly tears clouding my vision as I stumbled through the woods getting scrapes and bruises as I ran, not that it bothered me. I was used to pain by now. I still had some bruises and scabs that were what remained of my father. I eventually collapsed amidst the trees and took out the knife. I lifted up my sleeve and pointed the tip of the knife into my wrist making slashing movements up and down my arm. Blood began to drip down into the leaves surrounding me. This is what I did when my dad didn't abuse me because he was right I was worthless and unlovable.  
I sat there crying and bleeding for who knows how long before I gladly passed out hoping death would come and take me in my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

I sat at the table at dinner that night with Thalia, my best friend who lived with me. Thalia had lost her mother about three months ago and since then had been living with me. Her parents were divorced and she knew nothing about her father so my parents had decided to bring her in. We had been best friends for a while now, since third grade when I moved here, to New York. We had a mismatched group of friends, me, her, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Grover, and Rachel. We were all seventeen and were in our Junior year at Central High School. Jason and Piper were together and so were Frank and Hazel along with Leo and Rachel. We were and odd group but I couldn't imagine life without a single one of them. Of course, Grover and Thalia knew me the best but we all stuck together.  
After dinner I decided to go for a walk in the woods, something I did often, while Thalia caught up on her favorite television show. I walked through the woods whistling to myself but abruptly stopped when I came upon and horrible sight. Lying in front of me was a teenage girl bleeding and unconscious lying on the forest floor. I crouched down and felt her pulse. She was still alive. I but the backpack that was lying by her on my back and picked her up bridal style. She whimpered as I brought her close to my chest getting her blood all over me. I ran back to the house and burst through to a very frightened Thalia.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you find her? What happened?" she yelled. "I found her in the woods like this, we need to help her," I said panicking setting her down on the couch. Thalia ran out of the room to get the First Aid kit I assumed. I just sat by her making sure she was still breathing. Thalia ran back into the room with the small white box and opened it setting it my my side. It was good my mom had forced me to take babysitting class. I had to learn First Aid there. I set to work on the mystery girl in front of me determined not to let her die.

After about an hour of applying pressure, antiseptic wipes, butterfly bandages, gauze, medical tape, and Band-Aids, Thalia and I finished patching up the girl. We were both exhausted but we decided that one of us should always be by her just in case she woke up. After convincing Thalia that I was okay to take the first watch, I brought a chair over to the couch the girl was lying on and sat down.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, the girl. But, guessing from all of the scars covering every inch of her body, she would not be like that when she woke up. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, the girl. But, guessing from all of the scars covering every inch of her body, she would not be like that when she woke up. Even with all of her scars she was still beautiful. She had choppy dirty blonde hair that fell at irregular lengths around her face. It looked as if someone had taken a scissors and chopped pieces of her hair in all different lengths.  
I didn't realize I had dozed off until I was awoken by a scream. I looked around and found the girl looking up at me with fear clear in her eyes. "It's okay, we won't hurt you," I said reaching down to touch the unbandaged part of her arm. She flinched and began to whimper at my touch so I withdrew my hand quickly. She rolled over onto her stomach and began sobbing into the arm of the couch. I was amazed, if that was me I would be paralyzed in pain because of all of the bruises and cuts on my body. Thalia came running in, "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know, she literally just woke up," I replied. "What's wrong?" Thalia asked kneeling down beside the girl. The girl looked up and met my gaze. I could read the emotions flash across her eyes, pain, hurt, loneliness, and sadness. She had blueish gray stormy eyes that held so much emotion in them. She seemed to relax the longer she looked at my eyes, so I held her gaze.  
Suddenly, she looked away and winced. "Why did you save me?" she whispered to Thalia. "Percy found you in the woods behind our house. We couldn't just let you sit there and die," Thalia answered troubled. "You should have just left me there, no one would have missed me," she said softly. Thalia looked at me appalled. "Someone would have missed you. What about your family and friends?" I asked the girl. She flinched at the sound of my voice and answered with so much sadness in her voice. "All of my family is dead as I found out before I went in the woods, and well I have never had a single friend, my dad wouldn't allow it and no one liked me anyways," she said. "Is that why you did all of this?" I asked gesturing to all of the many scars on her body. She took a deep breath before answering, "I only did some of it on my arms, my dad did the rest," she said. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Thalia said reaching out to take her hand. The girl flinched away from her touch just like she had done with me. "I'm sorry, I can't stand it when someone touches me. I always expect them to start beating me," she said apologetically. Thalia nodded, " I understand I am sorry," she told the girl.  
The girl shrugged and finally I couldn't stand it anymore, "How do you do that?" I asked her. "What?" she asked confused and flinching at the loudness in my voice. My tone softened, "How do you move without screaming in pain or something?" I asked. "Oh, I am used to pain. I have been abused since I was five years old." She said shrugging. Thalia gasped and her eyes teared up. Thalia has always been so compassionate and empathetic towards others. I am trying to learn to be the same.  
"What's your name?" I asked. "Annabeth, Annabeth Gase," she said. She saw the expression on my face and mistook it for confusion. "It's a weird last name. It's a combination between my parent's last names, Chase and Grace."Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time.  
Thalia was now crying. "Thalia?" Annabeth gasped. Thalia nodded and gave Annabeth a huge hug which, after a moment's hesitation, she returned. I put it all together, this was the twin of Thalia's, _the _Annabeth Gase.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I had found her, my sister was alive, Thalia! She gave me a hug which I had never been given before but after a moment I returned it closing my eyes and letting the tears fall. She released me and looked at me concerned. "I'm sorry did that hurt? What's wrong?" she panicked. I shook my head, "I am fine like I said pain and I are used to each other now. It's just that's the first hug I have had since I can remember." I said. This set Thalia off again and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "By the way, what happened to mom?" I asked. "She died in the fire that burned down the house trying to save a picture of the four of us together," Thalia said sadly.

I nodded, "Dad's dead too. He finally drank his limit of alcohol, not that I miss him or anything." Thalia nodded and gave me another hug.

I yawned. "I just woke up but I feel so tired," I said confused. The boy spoke up, "It's because you lost so much blood, it will be awhile before your energy level will be back to normal," he said. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you. I am Percy Jackson. This is my house and Thalia lives with me because after the fire, my parents agreed to become her foster parents. My parents are never home though, they are always at work late or on business trips. But, I understand, they have to, we are pretty poor." Percy explained.

I yawned again. "Percy, do you think Annabeth could come and sleep in our room?" Thalia asked. "Yeah, she can sleep in my bed, I'll get the sleeping bag from the closet," he replied. "That's okay, you sleep in your bed. A sleeping bag is luxurious sounding to me. Usually I sleep on a hardwood floor with a blanket if I am lucky," I said. "No, you can sleep in the bed," Percy argued. I shook my head, "I will refuse, I would just sleep on the floor anyways and both of us would end up sleeping on the floor. So, it's your choice, either way I will sleep on the floor but you choose if you want to sleep on the floor or bed," l said stubbornly. He sighed, "Fine, I will sleep on my bed but you get the sleeping bag on the floor," he said.

Thalia helped me up and I found myself standing in way too big clothes. "Are these yours?" I asked. She nodded, "Your tiny! I mean Percy's parents think I'm skinny! Look at you!" she exclaimed. I blushed, "Well, I only got to eat school lunch when I was with my dad for all those years. I learned after several beatings that sneaking food wasn't worth it except for in the summer," I shivered involuntarily, "summer."  
"This one will be different, promise," Thalia said squeezing my shoulders reassuringly. "I want to believe that but I can't help but expect you to realize I am worthless and leave me alone again," I said softly. "That won't happen, we're not going to let you be alone ever again," Percy said while cautiously squeezing my hand. I smiled slightly to show him that it was okay.  
"Do you want to eat anything before you go to sleep?" he asked. "I'm good, I'll eat when I wake up. I'm really tired and I did eat lunch yesterday. It was my last day of the year," I explained. He nodded and I started to follow Thalia through the house to what I assumed was the bedroom. After a couple of steps I got dizzy and started stumbling. I would've fallen on my face if Percy had no have caught me gently. I tensed up but relaxed as I met his strangely comforting sea blue eyes. "Is it okay with you if I just carry you to the bedroom?" he asked cautiously. He must have somehow known that it was taking all of my willpower not to freak out and run away screaming. I took a deep breath and told myself that if Thalia trusted him so could I and nodded. He gently lifted me up in his arms, bridal style. He tucked my small body into his warm chest and began trekking to the room.  
We walked into a semi-large room with two beds on opposite walls. He set me down so I was sitting on what I assumed was Thalia's bed and walked across the room. He opened a closet that was split in half, one side boy clothes (Percy's) and the other side girls (Thalia's). He reached to the top shelf and brought down a blue sleeping bag that he set on the floor in between the two beds, where he unrolled it. Thalia set down a fluffy pillow she had also grabbed from the closet and set it down by it.  
"Thank you guys, you're being really nice and I wish I had a way to repay you but I literally have nothing," I said regretfully. "You're my sister, it's the least we could do," Thalia said hugging me. I sighed. "I am so tired but I am afraid that if I go to sleep when I wake up this will all be a dream," I said softly. "This is real, I promise," Thalia said. I smiled and yawned. What was it with me and yawning?  
"Now, Percy get out of here so I can help her get changed and in bed," Thalia said pushing him towards the door. "Yes ma'am," Percy said giving her a soldier salute before walking out and shutting the door. Thalia sighed and shook her head, "Boys," she muttered under her breath. "I don't remember ever wearing a special outfit, let alone pajamas to bed before," I said as Thalia helped me out of her baggy clothes and into a long baggy nightshirt. Thalia laughed, "I'll have to take you shopping sometime to get you clothes and pajamas that fit you better but, for now I think these will do," she said with a smile.  
"Is there anything going on between you and Percy?" I asked randomly. I don't even know why I did but, for some reason I was curious. "No, I think of him as a big brother and him to me as a little sister even though he is only older by a few months," Thalia said furrowing her eyebrows. I laughed for the first time in a really long while.  
I climbed into the sleeping bag and sighed. "It's so warm!" I sighed. "That's kinda the point of a sleeping bag, to keep you warm, " Thalia said laughing at my reaction. "You know, I don't remember the last time I actually slept," I thought out loud. Thalia gave me a confused look. "For the most part I passed out or was knocked out. Not actually falling asleep," I explained. Thalia gave me a sad look. "Well, you sleep good," she said giving me another hug. I nodded and rested my head on the pillow as she walked out. I took a deep breath reminding myself no one was going to hurt me, closed my eyes, and was soon fast asleep.

**A/N: Please review this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Sorry, the last few chapters were a little short, this one is longer though. If you haven't caught on already, I am going to be skipping point of view from Annabeth and Percy every chapter. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the gap in my updating. I will try to update faster next time. I just have so much homework and after school activities and it is getting really crazy. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Percy POV**

After Thalia pushed me out of the room I couldn't help but feel protective of Annabeth. It was so sad all of the things she had been deprived of. She thought sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor was a luxury, whereas some people would think of it as a punishment. She didn't know what it was liked to have people care for her or let alone like her. She didn't seem like a person that would except pity though. She seemed like she would rather be treated like everyone else.

I went to the living room, took the cushions off the couch, and put them in the washing machine. They were covered with Annabeth's blood, I wasn't complaining though, I was glad we could help her. I couldn't get over the fact that her dad could abuse her, she was so nice and unselfish. I went back into the living room and sat on the other couch.

Thalia came out of the bedroom a few minutes later silently crying. "What's wrond?" I asked her as she sat down beside me. She rested her head on my shoulder and tried to calm down. Don't get the wrong idea, there has never been anything between us but a best friend/sibling trusting bond.

"It's just she has had such a horrible childhood and she's my sister! I can't beleive how much of a monster my dad was! I mean, she told me in there she doesn't remember the last time she actually slept! She said that usually she passed out from exhaustion or her dad would knock her out. It so sad seeing her flinch at anything touching her or reaching towards her and all of those scars!" Thalia exclaimed crying. "I know it is horrible but all we can do is show her that not all people are like that and help her through the rest of the challenges that life throws at her. We can't change the past but, we can change the future," I said trying to calm Thalia down.

She looked up at me nodding. Suddenly, she smiled. "You know, from the way she acted when you weren't in there I think she has feelings for you already. Or at least trusts you in a way that confuses her," she said raising her eyebrows. "What?" I asked surprised.

"Even if you won't admit or realize it yourself, you like her. Don't even try to deny it, I know you too well," Thalia said grinning. "Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. There was no point arguing with her she wouldn't give this one up.

Just then I heard a high pitch scream. "Annabeth" Thalia and I whispered at the same time looking at each other as my heart broke and my blood froze.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

As Thalia closed the door behind her I took a deep breath , telling myself that I didn't need to be afraid. That my dad was gone, never to hurt me again and that Thalia and Percy wouldn't hurt me. I was still scared out of instinct though, I did not know these people and they could easily hurt me. I sighed telling myself to settle down before promptly falling asleep.

_I opened my eyes and found myself on the hardwood floor of the attic of my dad's house. It all had been a dream. My dad wasn't dead, Thalia wasn't here and neither was the boy with sea green eyes. _

"_Annabeth! Get your lazy ass down here!" I heard my dad bellow._

_I quickly scampered of the floor and on to my feet, my head spinning. I knew I needed to eat, I hadn't since yesterday at lunch and hadn't drank anything either. I looked down and saw my stomach bleeding and fresh bruises all along my torso from last night's beating. I hadn't had time to clean up before I passed out._

_As quickly as I could, I climbed down from the attic and to the top floor of the house. I looked around cautiously and saw that my dad wasn't on this floor. I continued down the hallway to the stairs where I took a deep breath before walking down. _

_Once downstairs, I looked around and saw my dad standing in the kitchen looking extremely angry._

"_Took you long enough bitch! Make me breakfast!" he yelled slapping my face and pushing me towards the stove. I quickly got a pan heating and grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge. I put the eggs on the pan and the bacon in the microwave. I quickly finished cooking the eggs as the microwave beeped letting me know that the bacon was done. _

_My stomach grumbled as I grabbed a plate and put the eggs and bacon on it smelling the fresh eggs and meat. I would do anything for a bite or two. But, that would result in a horrible beating so, knowing from experience, I just handed it to my dad. He ate it quickly saving a small bit of bacon on his plate. _

"_You see this! This piece is burnt! You worthless little girl, you can't even make me a breakfast after everything I do for you! No wonder no one likes you!" he yelled throwing the small piece of bacon at me. Out of instinct I caught it and before I could think, I shoved it in my mouth. My dad looked at me smirking, I was in for it now. _

_I tried running out of the room but he caught me by the back of my shirt, resulting in me falling to the floor. I quickly curled in a ball in defense, knowing what was coming._

_He began kicking my sides and after an especially vicious kick I heard a crack and pain exploded in my abdomen. I clutched my side as he continued kicking me, beginning to scream. _

"_Be quiet!" he bellowed punching my face knocking my head to the floor. Black spots appeared in my vision as I saw he turn away from me. In my blurred vision, I could just make out him coming near me with a knife. He laughed as he plunged it into my side causing me to scream louder, the darkness becoming more prominent._

I opened my eyes to find two pairs of eyes, one brown the other sea green, staring down at me


End file.
